This invention relates to vacuum cleaners. More particularly, it relates to an airflow shut-off mechanism for a vacuum cleaner that is convertible for on-the-floor and above-the-floor vacuuming operations.
One way of increasing the amount of suction power available at a distal end of a suction airflow pathway (such as at a floor nozzle, or at an above-the-floor cleaning tool) for a given source of suction power is to reduce the length of the suction airflow pathway.
In the case of vacuum cleaners having a single source of suction power and multiple (e.g. two) suction airflow pathways (such as vacuum cleaners that are convertible between on-the-floor and above-the-floor cleaning operations), a further way of increasing the amount of suction power available at the distal end of an airflow pathway being used (e.g. from an above-the-floor cleaning tool) is to shut-off the suction airflow through the unused pathway (e.g. from the floor nozzle).
It is known to pivot a dirt passage door around a horizontal axis extending generally lateral across a vacuum cleaner floor nozzle to shut-off suction airflow through a floor nozzle airflow passage. However, such a pivoting arrangement limits the ability to reduce the length of the suction airflow pathway.
Accordingly, it is considered desirable to develop a new and improved vacuum cleaner having a airflow shut-off mechanism that meets the above-stated needs and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a floor nozzle for a vacuum cleaner including a brushroll chamber having an outlet aperture; and an airflow shut-off mechanism including an airflow passage that communicates with the outlet aperture and that extends away from the brushroll chamber at an angle in the range of about 50xc2x0 to about 75xc2x0 relative to a surface to be vacuumed.
Another floor nozzle arrangement according to the present invention includes a housing, a nozzle inlet defined in the housing, and an airflow passage extending from the nozzle inlet through a wall of the housing, wherein the airflow passage has an axis oriented at an angle of about 50xc2x0-75xc2x0 in relation to a plane of the nozzle inlet.
Still another floor nozzle arrangement of the present invention includes a brushroll chamber having an outlet aperture, and includes an airflow shut-off mechanism having a housing with a airflow passage therethrough. A first end of the airflow passage communicates with the outlet aperture and a second end of the airflow passage communicates with an associated discharge duct. A door is connected to the housing for pivotal movement within the airflow passage. The door has an arcuate surface that conforms substantially to a contour of the airflow passage in a door open position, and the door substantially blocks the airflow passage in a door closed position.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner including a floor nozzle having an inlet opening, a first airflow passage extending in the floor nozzle from a first end communicating with the inlet opening to a second end located at a periphery of the floor nozzle; an upper assembly mounted on said floor nozzle; and a second airflow passage extending in said upper assembly and communicating with the second end of the first airflow passage, wherein the second airflow passage is positioned along a leading edge of upper assembly.
Yet another vacuum cleaner arrangement according to the present invention includes an upper assembly, and a floor nozzle pivotally connected to the upper assembly. The floor nozzle includes a brushroll chamber and a dirty airflow shutoff mechanism. The brushroll chamber includes an outlet aperture, and the dirty air shut-off mechanism includes a housing with a airflow passage therethrough wherein a first end of the airflow passage communicates with the outlet aperture and a second end of the airflow passage communicates with a discharge duct leading to the upper assembly. The dirty air shut-off mechanism further includes a door connected to the housing for pivotal movement within the airflow passage wherein the door has an arcuate surface that conforms substantially to a contour of the airflow passage in a door open position and the door substantially blocks airflow through the passage in a door closed position.